Not So Lonely
by The Little Scorpion
Summary: Just a little drabble of the first kiss Bellatrix and Narcissa share since her escape from Azkaban.


Bellatrix was furious, she'd never in her life felt so angry at Narcissa, how could the younger witch have been so stupid, so stubborn, so… untrusting of her? Bella wouldn't admit it, but it hurt her awfully that her sister didn't think she was capable of looking out for Draco, that the blonde had gone to Snape, of all people, to ask for help and somehow though Bella was still unsure how the hell it happened, she had been the binder in the Unbreakable Vow between the untrustworthy half blood and her baby sister..

"Bella. wait." Narcissa's voice sounded rather desperate behind her as she stomped her way to the West Wing of the manor where she and Rodolphus had taken up residence.

But Bellatrix didn't stop, didn't want to listen to the pathetic whining any longer and if she had to endure another load of bloody sobbing over that blonde idiot her sister had married she was worried she was going to hex the other witch into next week.

"Bella, listen to me!" Narcissa was pleading now, hurrying behind the dark witch and reaching out to grab her arm, glad when Bellla finally stopped. "I… I want to thank you. For what you did for me and Draco." Bella didn't reply, so the blonde on, "I know I put you in a very awkward situation and I'm sorry for that but please understand, try, Bella try, to understand.. he's my son and with Lucius gone."

The blonde's eyes filled with tears and Bella pulled her arm away, "Don't start, don't fucking start with the tears, Cissy! Lucius fucked up, he didn't listen to me, he fucked up and we're ALL suffering because of it. Do you think you're the only one who's missing someone? Do you think you're the only one feels what you're feeling? Rodolphus is gone too, have you forgotten that, I just got him back and he's gone again, how do you think I feel? But you don't think, that's always been your problem, you don't think that I, Merlin forbid, feel things too!"

The older witch turned away, there were tears in her eyes and she didn't want Narcissa to see them, she missed him so much, missed him to the point of pain, she couldn't sleep without him and when she did she woke up crying and reaching for him but he wasn't there and to top it off, the Dark Lord was still angry with her and hadn't spoken to her other than to issue an order since the fiasco at the Ministry had happened nor matter how she had tried to get his attention, he was ignoring her which was worse than if he raged and punished her to Bella.

Narcissa stood in shocked silence and felt guilt biting at her, of course Bella was feeling the same, how could she not be, though Narcissa and Rodolphus didn't see eye to eye, one thing was sure, Bella loved him and he loved her, just as much as she and Lucius loved each other. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I am. I didn't.. I didn't think."

"Well what else is new." It was a nasty retort and she made to walk away, wanting to put the day to rest and sink into a hot bath but Narcissa's hand was back on her arm and she stopped, turned around to shake herself free but suddenly she felt the blondes lips on hers, both hands on either side of her face, then they were in her hair, pulling her closer at the same time as backing her up to lean on the wall.

At first Bellatrix didn't respond to the kiss, it was so unexpected she was in shock, Narcissa hadn't kissed her that way since.. she couldn't even remember when. But as the seconds ticked by Bella's hands with a life of their own, had moved up the other witches hips and tugged her closer, the kiss getting more heated as the moments ticked by.

It was Narcissa who broke it, cheeks flushed, breathing unsteady, legs shaking and that all too missed ache between her legs. "Stay with me tonight." She had rested her forehead on her sisters and her eyes slipped closed, her arms loosely draped over Bellatrix's small shoulders.

"Ok.." An equally shaking reply from the dark haired woman still leaning heavy on the wall, fingers bunched into the fabric of her sisters dress.

And suddenly, it wasn't so lonely anymore.


End file.
